A variety of fishing weights or sinkers currently exist in the recreational fishing industry. Such weights are typically used in conjunction with a hook or lure mounted on the end of a fishing line. Some fishing weights or sinkers are intended to be fixedly attached to the fishing line, while other weights or sinkers are adapted to be slidably mounted on the fishing line. Examples of fishing weights or sinkers include split shot, worm weights, tube weights, drop weights, Carolina weights, flipping weights, Finesse weights, inline fishing weights, nail weights, etc.